Unis jusqu'à la mort
by Tsukimi Ryuuketsu
Summary: Tsukimi Ryuuketsu. Cette femme, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en pleurais des larmes de sang, seul, dans mon lit de l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi je l'ai laissée? Demandez à Madara, c'est son rayon.
1. Rencontre

- Bonjour les enfants! Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, votre entrée dans cette école, cette merveilleuse école qui fait la gloire de tout Konoha, commença à réciter le professeur.

Itachi était assis à son bureau, droit, fier. Il écoutait toutes les paroles du professeur, suivait chacun de ses gestes, mémorisant chaque mot. Il était un élève studieux qui ne se laissai déconcentrer ni par les élèves turbulents, ni par les cris lancés de partout.

Il portait une simple chemise bleue nuit à col élevé et un pantalon noir ajusté. Se tenue pour le grand jour de la rentrée scolaire. Ses longs cheveux corbeaux flottaient dans son dos, noués par un ruban bleu.

Sa voisine avait des cheveux bruns pâles, presque roux. Son visage semblait épanoui et sage, même pour son jeune âge. Ses yeux étaient bruns rouille, orangés par ce beau temps. Elle portait une simple tunique noire et une large ceinture jade autour de la taille.

L'enseignant sonna la pause et les élèves se mirent à crier et à gesticuler. La jeune brune se tourna vers Itachi.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois cristalline.

- Quoi! Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle?

- Non…Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas née ici, je ne suis arrivée que très récemment. Désolée, alors tu es connu?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Je me nomme Uchiha Itachi, héritier du clan Uchiha, un des plus grands clans de Konoha, métrise le….

- Évite de me déballer ton curriculum vitae, j'ai juste demandé ton nom, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune héritier écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé par les manières de la jeune fille.

- Et toi, quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Tsukimi Ryuuketsu, orpheline, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical.

- Tu…Tu n'as pas de famille? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi perdu.

- Oui, j'avais une famille…c'est une longue histoire, Uchiha, c'est ton prénom?

- Non, c'est Itachi!

- Alors, bonjour Itachi, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Quand le professeur rappela les élèves à l'ordre, presque tous se rassirent, tous sauf des petits énervés qui restèrent debout.

_ _ _ - Père? Demanda Itachi, le souper venu.

- Oui, fils, répondit Fugaku.

- J'ai rencontré une fille aujourd'hui. Elle ignorait mon nom et ne connaissait pas notre clan. C'était une certaine Ryuuketsu.

Mikoto écarquilla les yeux en regardant son mari. Celui-ci gardait son air impassible mais, au fond de ses yeux, la terreur était tangible. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la sortie. Avant de passer le pas, il se retourna vers son fils ainé.

- Si tu t'attaches à cette femme, tu seras aussi damné qu'elle, dit-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon vers son bureau ou il claqua la porte une fois entré.

Itachi resta la. Son repas refroidissant doucement. Quand il se réveilla enfin de sa transe, tout était froid. Il laissa son repas entier sur la table et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il s'étendit sur son lit, la tête froide. Pourquoi? D'habitude, quand son père lui donnait un ordre, il le respectait et ne redisait rien. Mais pour cette fois… Il avait de la difficulté à exécuter l'ordre caché de son père… parce qu'il voulait qu'il ne revoit plus jamais cette fille, cette fille qui lui avait semblé si proche de lui.

Il avait vu en elle une amie, une sœur, une femme, une fille… Pourquoi son père avait-il réagit si méchamment face au nom de la jeune fille? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être damnée?

C'est la tête pleine de questions que l'ainé Uchiha s'endormit, encore habillé, sur les couvertures, la tête orientée vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Tsukimi réintégra son dortoir. L'école lui avait prêté un local pour qu'elle n'ait pas à dormir dans la rue. Elle y était habituée, c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était petite, mais ils avaient insistés. Alors, en petite fille obéissante qu'elle était, elle avait intégré le local et y avait laissé ses maigres affaires…

Elle aimait Konoha. Sa splendeur, sa propreté, ce village respirait le bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle cherchait un endroit comme celui-ci pour accomplir son apprentissage ninja.

Son village… Elle regardait la marque dans sa paume… deux lunes noires et une blanche qui attendait d'être découverte.

La légende de son pays… Elle l'avait enfin accomplie.

Tsukimi s'imagina pour la énième fois le souvenir que toute personne de son village acquérait en naissant. Une voix immense psalmodiait la légende des villages Yume et Tama.

Les villages dans lesquels vos ancêtres ont vécus et ou vous allez vivres ont été créés par la levée des trois lunes rouges. La venue des élus aux yeux rouges nous avaient légués les pouvoirs des trois lunes.

La première, Tsuki Yume, la lune des rêves, nous octroyait le pouvoir des songes, la deuxième Tsuki Tama, la lune des esprits, nous offrait le pouvoir des intellects. La troisième fut un grand mystère, attendue depuis longtemps.

Le pouvoir de cette dernière ne sera révélé que quand la troisième élue aux yeux rouges se réveillera en notre enceinte, et la, enfin, ce pouvoir d'une étendue immense lui sera légué…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se précipita au miroir… pour y apercevoir des yeux rouges sang ornés d'une pupille difforme… Elle versa une larme de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la mais et cassa le miroir, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle rencontrait son reflet aux yeux écarlates. Pourtant, elle savait qu'une fois la lune couchée, ses yeux reviendrait dorés et qu'elle pourrait encore se voir dans le miroir.

Elle se coucha, certaine que le lendemain serait meilleur. Parce qu'elle avait vu les yeux rouges de son voisin… il était comme elle. Tsukimi s'endormit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre qui encadrait parfaitement la lune.

Quand la brune se réveilla le lendemain, elle se redressa dans son lit, cherchant son horloge du regard. Elle avait le temps de se préparer avant de se rendre à cette journée spéciale. L'attribution des équipes. Elle pria intérieurement pour être dans la même équipe que le mystérieux Uchiha…


	2. Yume

Tsukimi dut courir pour se rendre à temps en cours. Jamais elle n'avait tant trainé avant de sortir de son dortoir. Mais ce matin, elle s'était préparée. Enfin, elle allait passer du temps (presque) seule avec Itachi Uchiha!

Ce garçon provoquait de drôles de sentiments en elle. En même temps de la faire sentir plus femme que jamais, il la faisait sentir comme une gamine sans expérience. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis rien pour personne, mis à part de la reconnaissance ou de la colère.

C'était un grand jour, le premier jour avec son équipe. Elle était avec lui! Elle soupira en passant devant un couple qui s'embrassait. Elle, elle s'entraînerait avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Arrivée au terrain d'entraînement, elle le trouva vide. Sur le coup, elle paniqua. Si elle s'était trompée? Si les autres allaient l'attendre? Elle resta tout de même assise au centre du terrain.

Pour passer le temps, elle commença à utiliser une de ses techniques préférées…

- Akumu Yume, projection de rêves, souffla-t-elle en effectuant des signes.

Autour, d'elle, le rêve qui la hantait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'Uchiha prit forme.

Autour d'elle la forêt ou elle était née s'étendait. Une magnifique forêt. Splendide, certes, mais dangereuse… Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait connue. C'était le soir.

Elle était dans une clairière ouverte sur le ciel bleu couvert d'étoiles, elle pouvait même percevoir la lune. Le ciel était sans nuage, mais une fine pluie tombait. Elle regarda à ses pieds, l'eau formait un miroir. Elle vit ses iris rouges et donna un grand coup de pied dans le miroir. Quand l'eau redevint plane, quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle.

- Accepte tes yeux, ils t'aideront, souffla le magnifique jeune homme dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna, cette technique était vraiment, vraiment réaliste. Il la serrait dans ses bras, enfin. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais pour l'instant, elle s'en satisfaisait.

Elle porta ses longs doigts blancs vers ses yeux rouges. Elle les toucha, paupières closes.

Elle sentit la puissance d'un seul touché et retira immédiatement ses mains fraîches. Itachi avait disparu. Elle se retourna et chercha sa longue silhouette dans la nuit. Le décor se transforma, comme aspiré dans un maelstrom de couleurs. Les ombres se fondaient dans la lumière et plus rien n'avait de sens, jusqu'à ce que tout reprenne une autre place.

Une grande pièce l'entourait. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, faisait un contraste éblouissant avec sa peau blanche comme neige…

Depuis les derniers mois, ces cheveux avaient noirci et sa peau pâlit. Certes, ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore atteint le corbeau parfait de celui des Uchiha mais elle ses boucles brunes étaient maintenant chocolat.

Elle continua à observer le paysage. Une salle de bal. Elle la connaissait par cœur pour y avoir dansé durant des heures dans ses songes. Des bougies noires couvraient le sol, construisant un chemin méthodique vers la terrasse illuminée par le clair de lune.

Itachi pris ses hanches et la fit danser, tournoyer sans que sa robe n'effleure les bougies tremblotantes. Leurs corps enlacés projetaient des ombres magistrales sur les murs voutés de la salle. Elle se sentait voler au dessus du sol, sans que ses pieds ne touchent les flammes.

Il la faisait voler, oui, il faisait voler son cœur. C'était la meilleure sensation du monde.

Puis, quand ils eurent atteint la lune, dehors, il disparu, aspiré par les ténèbres. Elle se sentit plus seule que jamais, dans l'étendue du vent qui lui fouettait les joues. Quand elle se sentit tomber vers les bougies, elle ne pu s'accrocher à rien. Elle tentait en vain de s'accrocher au vide, criant le nom de celui qui l'avait laissé tomber.

Quelque chose échappa à son contrôle. Elle tombait pour de vrai! Dans le monde réel.

Quand des bras forts la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol brulant que formaient la mer de bougies, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

Tu criais mon nom, Ryuuketsu, dit la voix douce de celui qu'elle aimait.

La jeune Ninja se sentit rougir. Elle rit nerveusement en tentant de se relever. Mais la sensation était encore là, celle du petit nuage qu'elle avait vécu dans son rêve. Elle revivait ce moment, certes, il n'avait pas voulu la prendre dans ces bras, c'avait été un simple réflex, pour lui éviter de tomber, mais elle appréciait le contact qu'elle partageait avec l'Uchiha.

Itachi traîna ce matin là. Il s'arrêtait devant chaque boutique pour se brouiller l'esprit, il ne devait pas penser à ELLE! Son père, dès qu'il avait su qu'il avait été mis en équipe avec la très séduisante Tsukimi, avait décidé qu'il parlerait d'un changement d'équipe avec leur professeur.

Mais Itachi ne voulait pas perdre le seul lien qui l'unissait à la jolie inconnue. Il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de passer du temps avec elle.

MAIS POURTANT! Il se devait de l'oublier! Il ne devait pas penser à celle qui lui faisait vivre tant de sentiments interdits par son père et les aînés Uchiha. Tsukimi Ryuuketsu. Pourquoi un nom aussi peu approprié? Elle semblait si douce, si inoffensive.

Mais pourtant il l'avait vu au travail. Elle n'épargnait personne, se battait comme si chaque combat mettait sa vie en jeu. Elle mettait ses trippes dans chacun de ses gestes, protégeait son centre vital, et quand elle travaillait avec des Hyuuga, tous ces centres de chakra.

Mais elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait vu comment elle le regardait, lui, Itachi Uchiha. Ses yeux noisette si doux, si enfantins. Ses yeux…

Il se reprit en frissonnant. Jamais, JAMAIS, il n'avait désobéis à son père, que lui faisait donc cette inconnue?

Il continua de marcher, persécutant tout les pauvres cailloux qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Et lançant des regards peu amènes aux êtres de curiosité qui lui jetaient des regards. Il était encore à plusieurs coins de rues quand il entendit les cris désespéré d'une femme.

Les cris eux-mêmes étaient à vous déchirer le cœur. Un cri d'abandon, de perte totale de contrôle. Un cri à faire verser des larmes aux plus endurci.

Il reconnu la voix. Celle de Tsukimi. Ses jambes courraient déjà. À toute vitesse, à plein régime. Son instinct le guidant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Mais il voulait éviter cette fille, pourquoi courait-il vers elle?

Peut-être parce que c'était son nom à lui qu'elle criait.

Son cœur s'emportait. Si elle était en danger!

Quand il arriva, Elle était dans les airs, haute. Elle dégringolait. Il se plaça sous elle et prit aisément le choc quand elle tomba dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un ultime soupir :

- Itachi…

Il sourit. « Oui, c'est moi ma belle » pensa-t-il.

- Elle ouvrit ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il cru distinguer un changement éclair entre le bordeaux et le brun clair des iris de sa chère et tendre.

- Tu criais mon nom, Ryuuketsu, dit-il, infiniment précautionneux pour ne pas démontrer l'élan de douceur qu'il répressait.

Elle soupira d'aise et il se permit un petit soupir. Il était la ou il voulait être.

Puis, elle se leva rapidement. Rouge comme une pivoine.

- Alors, Uchiha, tu es venu pour t'entraîner? Demanda-t-elle en s'époussetant.

Il sourit. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça. Ses cheveux décoiffés, ses joues rougies par la gêne, son linge salit par la terre. Elle ressemblait à la guerrière épique qui hantait ses rêves les plus délurés.

Il ferma les yeux…

« Il courait sur la plaine. La main dans celle de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Ils se dirigeaient vers un point lumineux au loin. Ou? Jamais il ne le serait.

La belle guerrière lui fit un sourire. Elle était habillée de noire et Jade, comme ce magnifique Kimono que Tsukimi possédait. Elle était si belle, éclairée par les fins rayons de lune, qu'il en frissonna. Oui, c'était bien elle, Tsukimi.

Une horde de voyous leur tomba dessus. Elle se tourna et, sans jamais lui lâcher la main, commença à se battre. De sa main libre elle repoussait aussi sauvagement qu'ardemment les assaillants, et de l'autre, elle serrait la main du jeune ninja avec une infinie tendresse. Une femme capable d'une telle division était sans questions une femme d'exception.

Quand le combat fut terminé, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa, la sueur coulant sur leur front, le vent leur claquant le visage et le sable de la plaine qui les couvrait ne les faisait que se sentir plus vivant encore.

Ils s'enlacèrent sous la lune, leur regard se croisant parfois. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin, main dans la main, peu importait sur quelle embûche ils tomberaient la prochaine fois… »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce rêve pour lui avait duré plusieurs heures, pourtant aux yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient, il n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Oui, je venais m'entraîner… (il baissa le ton) avec la guerrière de mes rêves…

Il ramassa un kunai et le lança vers une cible. Il manqua de peu le cadre de bois…

- Je ne suis pas très bon à ça, rouspéta-t-il.

- Je vais t'aider, Uchiha.


	3. Entrainement

La jeune femme s'avança vers son collègue masculin. Elle prit elle aussi un kunai et se plaça en soufflant les indications qu'elle avait reçu de son vieux maître, de nombreuses années plus tôt.

- Perpendiculaire à la cible, le bras le long du corps, l'arme au bout des doigts, entre le pouce et l'annulaire, index et majeur relevés, main détendue.

Elle respira un bon coup. Elle savait très bien le rituel, mais elle le disait pour que son ami le mémorise.

Itachi, lui, de son côté, enregistrait tout les gestes, même les plus anodins de sa professeure occasionnelle. Il enregistra même le mouvement suave de ses lèvres pleines, puis se secoua la tête, ne voulant pas perdre un morceau de ce que lui enseignait Tsukimi.

Elle tendit le bras rapide comme l'éclair. La prochaine information qui se rendit au cerveau de l'adolescent, l'arme était fichue dans le plein centre de la cible.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment fais-tu? Demanda-t-il, ébahis.

Elle lui céda sa place. Il empoigna son kunai et répéta les enseignements de sa coéquipière. Puis il élança son bras vers l'avant. L'arme couru se foutre dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il soupira, peu fier.

- Voyons, essayons cela, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et les détendit. Elle le prit ensuite par la taille, faisait caler ses hanches sur les siennes. Elle posa sa mâchoire sur la nuque du jeune homme, faisant trembler son corps de frissons inopportuns.

- Calme-toi, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

L'Uchiha frissonna lui aussi. Le souffle des mots de sa coéquipière provoquait en lui un tourbillon de sensations discordantes et chaotiques, impossibles à décrire. Il se détendit quand même, écoutant les paroles qui le mèneraient bien loin.

- Bien…

Tsukimi prit ses doigts entre les siens et les détendit autour de l'arme. Elle replaça son bras, puis hurla :

- TIRE!

Il projeta son bras vers la cible. Le kunai courut se ficher en plein centre du point de mire. L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien lancé.

- Me…merci, dit-il.

Il remarqua que la brune ne se décollait toujours pas de lui. Il commença à ressentir sa présence lourde de sens pour lui. Jamais une fille n'avait eu la chance de l'approcher de si près, jamais il ne l'avait permis à personne. Puis il sentit une autre lame glisser dans sa main.

La pression de Tsukimi se fit plus présente dans son dos. Elle se rapprochait encore de lui, pénétrant encore plus profondément dans son intimité.

- On va essayer un autre type de tir, Itachi, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune ninja.

Elle resserra la prise d'Itachi autour de l'arme. Elle replia le bras droit (celui qui tenait l'arme) du jeune homme autour de son cou et en profita pour caresser sa nuque. Puis, rapidement, d'un coup sec, elle déplia son bras en ouvrant ses doigts. Le kunai vola à une vitesse étonnante vers la cible, qu'il écorcha à quelques millimètres de l'autre couteau.

- Tu vois, c'est facile… dit-elle avant de rapidement se décoller de lui.

Elle gratta son épaisse tignasse, puis s'en alla d'un pas résolu vers la cible ou elle entreprit de retirer les lames. Itachi vint l'aider.

Plus loin dans les bois, deux silhouettes discutaient.

- La fille serait un bon atout à avoir de votre côté, maître, dit une mince voix soumise.

- Oui, elle a l'air puissante… persifla une voix visqueuse.

Mais son acolyte ne l'est pas moins, monseigneur… C'est un Uchiha, il possède le Sharingan.

- Oh, mon cher élève, tu serais surpris de savoir qui de notre monde le possède à l'insu de tous…

Puis les ombres disparurent, laissant la forêt des alentours étrangement silencieuse…

- Désolée, souffla Tsukimi en retirant un autre couteau.

- Pourquoi?

- Je… Je n'aurais pas du m'approcher… je suis désolée.

Le corbeau se tourna vers Tsukimi, ébranlé.

- De quoi parles-tu? Mais non Tsukimi, j'ai progressé grâce à toi! Je vais surement être meilleur que je ne l'ai jamais été! Dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- Ah oui? S'émerveilla-t-elle.

Contente, elle tira de toutes ces forces dans un kunai déjà débloqué. Elle dégringola donc sur le sol, gravité oblige. Un petit cri sortit de ses lèvres. Le couteau en question vola quelques mètres plus loin.

Itachi essaya de la rattraper mais n'arriva pas à temps, donc, il se pencha sur elle.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il en écartant les cheveux bruns chocolat de son amie.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en sortir, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se releva et entreprit d'aller chercher le fameux kunai mais tomba face à face avec leurs professeur.

- Bravo Itachi, j'ai vu votre séance d'entraînement… peu orthodoxe, je l'entends mais efficace. Peut-être devrais-je essayer cette méthode d'entrainement? Ah, c'est vrai, il me manque quelques… atouts pour ça, non Itachi?

Le professeur jouait avec le kunai que Tsukimi avait échappé.

Il semblait hostile, méchant. Mais au fond de ses prunelles, Tsukimi identifia de la jalousie de leur complicité et une joie de vivre indéniable. Ses longs cheveux bruns cachant partiellement ses yeux bruns pâles, il regardait le jeune couple inusité.

Skills était un vieux loup, dans le genre solitaire, qui avait été repêché au coin d'une rue pour éduquer deux jeunes ninjas. Certes, cela faisait des années qu'il était Ninja, certains disaient même qu'il pourrait largement être Hokage, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu troquer sa vie d'aventure contre les paperasses!

Il avait toujours été en quête d'amour et n'avais jamais trouvé la perle rare dont tout le monde parlait… et il commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il ne la trouverait jamais. Il lança lourdement le kunai à la jeune fille qui l'attendait.

Il voyait bien qu'elle fixait la balafre qui marquait son œil gauche.

- Skills… souffla Itachi.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi, sourit le vétéran.

_ _ _ - ALLEZ, ALLEZ! Cria Skills. VOUS ÊTES PAS DES VIEUX CROUTONS COMME MOI ALORS COURREZ!

Le vieux loup courrait à côté de ses élèves durant ce qu'ils appelaient leurs « séances de tortures quotidiennes ».

- Tsukimi, ça ne te tenterais pas de l'assommer? Demanda Itachi.

Ils rirent un peu.

- Trop fatiguée, rit-elle.

Skills tiqua :

- HEY LES TOURTERAUX, VOUS AVEZ AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE PLACOTER!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Skills les félicita.

- Vous voulez aller manger un peu? Je ne sais pas moi… euh… ou vous aimeriez aller?

Le geste de leur prof de seulement leur accorder un peu de considération était nouveau pour les deux élèves. Il était plutôt distant et ne tardait jamais à mettre fin inopinément à une session d'entraînement.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, il voulait se lier avec ses élèves.

- Allez-venez, les tourtereaux…

Les deux amis rigolèrent. C'était bien certain qu'ils ressentaient plus qu'une simple amitié, mais ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de laisser de côté ces sentiments pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur enseignement ninja auprès du grand Skills.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble, tels de vieux amis, vers le restaurant préféré de Skills, celui ou il n'avait jamais été depuis plusieurs années.

Arrivés au restaurant, la serveuse sauta aux bras de Skills.

- Mon cher ami! Ou étais-tu durant toutes ces années? Demanda la femme.

Malgré le poids des années qui pesaient bien sur les traits de la serveuse, son visage restait doux et jeune. Son corps était quand même bien conservé et son métier lui avait permis de conserver une forme dans ses jambes. Elle portait l'ensemble des serveuses du petit restaurant qui la mettait en valeur.

- Bonjour Saki… soupira-t-il en la faisant tourner dans ses bras.

Elle continua longtemps la conversation avec leur professeur, ce qui obligea les élèves à faire le pied-de-grue. Quand ils eurent fini, la ravissante Saki les mena à leur place et leur distribua les menus.

- Et vous nous traitiez de tourtereaux, hein? Ironisa Itachi.

Il le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais profondément moqueurs.

- Hm. Un mot sur elle à quiconque et vous allez finir vos jours sans que vous aillez le temps de dire Kunai, rit-il en faisant plisser ses yeux.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Plus tard dans la soirée, Saki vint les rejoindre à leur table et ils firent la connaissance de l'ex petite amie de Skills…

Skills avait décidé d'aller porter Tsukimi chez elle.

- Il y a beaucoup de pervers qui rôdent aux petites heures du jour, avait-il donné comme excuse.

Ils marchaient le long de l'allée qui menait aux résidences étudiantes de Konoha quand Tsukimi osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé cette femme, vous semblez l'aimer encore! Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement questionnée.

- Hm… Ma chère enfant… Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais trouvé le véritable amour. Cette femme a bien été celle que j'ai le plus affectionné de toutes mes conquêtes amoureuses. Mais elle me faisait mal, Tsukimi. Elle déchirait mon cœur à chaque fois ou je devais partir loin d'elle et de ses yeux doux. Jamais je n'aurai pu vivre ma vie en pensant à sa solitude. Elle aurait sacrifié sa vie pour être avec moi durant quelques moments? Je ne voulais pas lui infliger cela, comprends-tu?

La jeune fille réfléchit longuement. Son professeur était tout un personnage et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle ménage ses mots.

- Vous savez Sensei, c'est pour ça que vous devez comprendre qu'elle est la bonne.

Il affichait de grands points d'interrogations dans ses pupilles profondes.

- Si vous êtes prêt à vous faire souffrir vous-même pour elle, c'est que vous l'aimez pour de vrai. Enfin je crois… Si vous êtes prêt à faire le sacrifice d'une vie de solitaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste de vous voir partir, c'est un exploit en soi…

Il regardait vers les montagnes effilées telles des lames de rasoir qui bordaient Konoha.

- Mais ça ne pardonne pas votre idiotie. L'amour rend imbécile, c'est bien connu. Elle vous attend depuis tout ce temps, elle ne peut vivre sans vous! Voyez-le! C'est ça qui lui a fait perdre de précieuses années de sa vie, VOTRE DÉPART.

Au début, le vieux professeur sembla perplexe et même un peu fâché des paroles de son élève. Puis avec le temps, une conviction nit dans ses yeux sombres. Il freina brusquement et partit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Quand il s'arrêta encore pour se retourner, Tsukimi effaça le sourire qui lui était accroché aux lèvres.

- Tsukimi, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Et je crois que tu es capable de te débrouiller seule avec les voyeurs… ah oui et, merci du fond du cœur, mon gakusai.

Quand il repartit, Tsukimi reprit son sourire. Elle avait bien le droit de fêter sa réussite personnelle, elle avait bien rendu sa jeunesse et sa frivolité à un homme qui l'avait maintes fois perdue.

Mais quand elle se retourna, une toute autre surprise l'attendait.


End file.
